Raditz
' Dragon Ball Z ' Saiyan Saga Raditz makes his first appearance on Dragon Ball Z in the Saiyan Saga, on the first episode, arriving in his Saiyan space pod, on a mission. His mission is to find Goku, his brother, and make sure that he has eliminated all of the humans on Earth, as was Goku's original mission when he was deemed a low-level Saiyan warrior and sent to Earth in the first place. When Raditz's Saiyan space pod first lands on planet Earth, Raditz emerges from it and is confronted by a farmer with a gun, who is demanding to know who he is and why he is here. The farmer is terrified of Raditz, fearing that he is some type of Alien, and tells Raditz that if he takes one more step toward him, he will shoot him. Raditz confidently takes one step forward, and the farmer shoots, then relaxes, as he believes that Raditz is surely dead. Raditz shocks the farmer when he shows him the bullet he had just attempted to kill him with, between his fingers. Raditz then throws the bullet at the farmer and sends him flying across the field. Raditz then, for the first time, showed just how powerful he was, and continued on his mission looking for his brother, whom he and the other Saiyans called, "Kakarot." Raditz is flying when his scouter, the piece of Tuffle technology the Saiyans had obtained (as seen in the picture on the right), gives him a reading with a fairly substantial power level. Raditz knows that it is weaker than his, and knowing that, he makes the assumption that it is Kakarot. When Raditz confronts this enemy, he is shocked to find that it is Piccolo, the Namekian, Goku's arch-rival. Raditz and Piccolo engage in a conversation, and Piccolo tells him that he should not mess with him and that he should be on his way now. When Raditz shows no sign of leaving, Piccolo fires a decent energy beam at Raditz, and Raditz appears to have swiftly avoided it with absolute efortless moves. Piccolo is shocked, and Raditz then leaves and continues his search for Goku. Raditz meets Goku for the first time (other than as an infant), when Goku and Gohan, Goku's oldest son, are visiting Master Roshi and some of his other old friends at Master Roshi's house, the Kame House. Goku and the others sense his energy approaching and are amazed by how powerful he is. When Raditz arrives, he tells Goku that he should have killed all of the Earth's humans by now, and that he is Goku's brother. He also tells Goku that he is a Saiyan, and laughs at Goku when Goku tells him that he knows nothing of a Saiyan's potential when there is a full moon. Raditz then gives Goku a mission of his own: to kill 100 humans, stack their bodies on the beach, and come join him and his comrades (Nappa and Vegeta). He tells Goku that he would be the weakest of the four, but he says that Goku is still welcome to join them. Krillin tries to "point Raditz in the right direction," and gets kicked brutally by Raditz and crashes into the Kame House. Then Raditz tells Goku that he will be taking Gohan with him until Kakarot has carried out his mission. Goku, stunned, is forced to attack Raditz. Goku comes up short. Raditz delivers a blow to Goku's ribs, cracking them, and Goku is down for a decent amount of time, and is unable to save Gohan from Raditz's evil hands. Raditz then takes Gohan to where his Saiyan space pod had originally landed and locks Gohan in the Saiyan space pod. Raditz then waits, and has problems with his scouter (however, it is really Gohan's power level increasing and decreasing). Shortly after that, Raditz is shocked to see Goku and Piccolo, both back already, forming a temporary alliance to defeat him. They both come at Raditz in short attacks using only their martial arts skills. Raditz fires an energy beam and Piccolo loses one of his arms, while Goku was just able to dodge the attack. Piccolo is okay though, and tells Goku that he has been perfecting a new attack, but he will need a few minutes to charge up his energy. Goku then attemps to hold off Raditz long enough for Piccolo to charge up his attack. Goku tries to punch and kick him, but has no luck. Goku then fires a strong Kamehameha at Raditz. Raditz is surprised at how Goku's power level had risen. Still, Raditz takes a step back, and deflects Goku's Kamehame ha with the palms of his hands. After that attack, Raditz is about to punch Goku when he realizes that Piccolo's attack is ready and prepares to defend himself from Piccolo's "Special Beam Cannon." Piccolo fires the blast, aiming for Raditz, but Raditz dodges it, and Piccolo blows up a mountain instead of Raditz. Raditz is uninjured after Piccolo's attack, and Raditz is just about to blast Piccolo, more than likely killing the Namekian, when Goku grabs ahold of Raditz's tail. Piccolo then prepares to charge up his energy one more time to perform one last finishing "Special Beam Cannon," that would put an end to Raditz's evil plans once and for all. Raditz then pleads with Goku to let him go. He tells Goku that he is his brother, and that Goku wouldn't really want to kill his brother. Raditz also promises to leave the planet peacefully and to return Gohan to Goku. Piccolo warns Goku that Raditz is a liar, but Goku falls for it and frees Raditz. Raditz then elbows Goku and begins to stomp on him, obviously not doing what he promised. After hearing what had happened to his father, Gohan showed his hidden power for the first time, and Raditz payed for his actions when Gohan emerged from the now-broken Saiyan space pod. Gohan charged Raditz with an unbeilevable amount of energy (he is a kid who never learned any martial arts, or even how to fly). Raditz was hurt badly, but not fatally. He then attempted to kill Gohan before Goku scrambled to his feet behind Raditz and held him from behind so that Raditz could not move at all. Goku agrees with Piccolo that it is important that Raditz is killed immediately. So important, that Goku agrees to take the hit from the Special Beam Cannon and sacrifice himself, just to ensure that the planet is safe. After the attack, Raditz is laying on the ground, knowing he will die in minutes. He then decides to tell Piccolo that the other two Saiyans will come to Earth to avenge him in one year. Piccolo is shocked and is mad that he took out Goku, because he and Goku were the Earth's two strongest fighters. Piccolo then kills Raditz once and for all with relative ease, and decides to train Gohan, because of the power he had shown to help fight the two other Saiyans in a year. Once Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, and some other friend of Goku's arrive at the battlefield, Bulma takes Raditz's scouter, to see if she can fix it and use it (since it had been damaged during the battle). She later is successfull, and reads Krillin and Master Roshi's power levels. ' Dragon Ball GT' Super 17 Saga ''' '''In the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT, Raditz makes a cameo appearance. He is shown briefly escaping from Hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19, and other past villains Goku and the Z Fighters had defeated. However, he was likely killed by one of the Z Fighters and sent back to Hell with all of the other villains.